


Quiet Winter Night

by pygmy_puffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Soft boys enjoying a quiet night at home.





	Quiet Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillalicious/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dear Rillalicious. I was meant to write you a haiku, but I’m mainly an illustrator and I saw those beautiful quotes on your registration and got inspired by your winter prompt. Sooo gorgeous and simple. I hope the change of plans is alright! I wish you happy holidays and a sweet day <3


End file.
